


Clean-Up Operation

by TheatreGirl79



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by some texts today between me and AgentPaxieAmor. That is the only warning you are getting. And I played around with it, doing only dialogue. I hope you get it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clean-Up Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some texts today between me and AgentPaxieAmor. That is the only warning you are getting. And I played around with it, doing only dialogue. I hope you get it.

“Pepper? Why do I have like 500 angry voicemails from Hawkeye?”

“Did you actually listen to the voicemails?”

“No, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Clint wanted your help, not mine.”

“So I should go over there?”

“Yes, you should go over there.”

“You think I should? I mean... he probably figured it out on his own.”

“Go.”

“Fine. But remember this. I do do things for other people.”

\----------------

“Barton? What did you-- WHOA! What exploded?”

“How the hell did you get in here Stark?”

“Simple passcode. You didn’t answer the door, and you said it was an emergency.”

“It was an emergency three hours ago.”

“So, you didn’t tell me. What exploded? A new bomb from S.H.I.E.L.D.? Couldn’t pack one of your explosive arrows right? You know, I have an idea how to make that even bette--”

“Stark, shut up.”

“Just trying to help.”

“Then why didn’t you return any of my calls?”

“Well, I could have...but I got busy reconfiguring....something.”

“Right. Well next time your company wants to reconfigure household appliances, don’t.”

“What? Did you blow up the microwave? No, the debris would have not spread into the living room, and we never made microwaves. You didn’t make a coffeemaker explode? Smaller blast radius unless infused with iradium. Wait! You don’t own one of those!”

“Phil used to. Not anymore. You will notice pieces of it in various corners of the room.”

“Wow. They only sold like seven of those. And all this time, Agent had one. Why were you using it?”

“He was finally coming home from the hospital today and I wanted to surprise him.”

“This will surprise him all right.”

“Thanks a lot Stark.”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s a reason we pulled the line and got out of domestic stuff. Listen, you go wash up, can’t have Phil seeing you looking like such a hot mess. I’ll take care of this.”

“You know how to use a vacuum? Much less repair one?”

“I said I would take care of it. Now go!”

\----------------

“Thank you so much for doing this Clint. Even the two plants I had are still alive.”

“I tried. I knew you would prefer it cleaned up.”

“How so?”

“I’m trained to notice my target, aren’t I?”

“I’m your target?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“I see. But you failed to notice the thank you card the cleaning service left behind.”

“Stark......”


End file.
